The present invention is directed to the field of eye surgery. In particular, the present invention is directed to a clamp used in a procedure known as muscle recession surgery. This procedure is used to correct a condition known generally to lay persons as "cross-eyes."
During this procedure, a muscle located near the eye must be cut by the surgeon and then relocated to a different position. The prior devices used for this surgery are a muscle hook that is used to locate the muscle. Use of the prior devices entailed several risks including the risk of perforating the eye itself with a needle, locking forceps or scissors and the risk of intraocular infection that would be associated with an eye perforation.
The present invention provides a clamp that simplifies the surgical procedure and minimizes the risks associated with use of the prior devices and method. Among the advantages of use of the present invention is that the procedure is safer, takes less time to perform, the patient is under the effects of the anesthesia for a shorter period of time and is less expensive.